It is proposed to model the production of memory and plasma cells following antigen stimulation. The model will use functional differential equations to reflect the changes in structural parameters in the immunological system with the antigen concentration and offers promise of an explanation of immune paralysis as well as immune threshold phenomena. A computer simulation of the model is planned to enable numerical experiments to be performed for comparison with existing laboratory data. Control aspects will be investigated with a view to therapeutic application.